1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heatsink device, and more particularly to a heatsink device that can obtain the optimum heatsink effect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional heatsink device 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 comprises a heat conducting interface 10, a plurality of heatsink fins 11 mounted on the heat conducting interface 10, and a cooling fan 2 mounted on the heatsink fins 11.
However, the heatsink fins 11 are arranged in a vertical manner, thereby increasing the whole height of the conventional heatsink device 1. In addition, the heatsink area of the heatsink fins 11 is small, thereby decreasing the heatsink effect.
Another conventional heatsink device 3 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a heat conducting interface 30, a support seat 32 mounted on the heat conducting interface 30, a cooling fan 2 mounted on the support seat 32, and a heatsink face 31 mounted on the heat conducting interface 30. The heatsink face 31 consists of a plurality of heat conducting metal thread bundles.
However, it is necessary to embed the heat conducting metal thread bundles of the heatsink face 31 into the heat conducting interface 30, thereby complicating the manufacturing process, and thereby increasing costs of fabrication. In addition, each of the heat conducting metal thread bundles of the heatsink face 31 has a substantially U-shaped profile, thereby forming turning portions, so that the heatsink face 31 cannot dissipate the heat rapidly and smoothly, thereby decreasing the heatsink effect. Further, the heat is easily concentrated on the turning portions of each of the heat conducting metal thread bundles of the heatsink face 31, thereby decreasing the heatsink effect. Further, the heatsink face 31 has a greater height, thereby increasing the whole height of the conventional heatsink device 3.